Pretty Parseltongue
by Suzie74
Summary: Harry is captured by Lord Voldemort...will the Dark Lord succeed in torturing the Boy who lived?...or will he stumble on a secret that could change both of their lives? HP/LV WARNINGS - M/M SEX...BDSM THEMES.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone...for those of you that follow my stories...yes I'm back. Will update my stories over the next week or so.**

**This popped into my head after reading All For Show by Cannibal Incorporated...so I have to say a thanks for that ;)**

**I do not own Harry Potter...bloody shame :(**

**Warnings...BDSM themed, m/m sex...cock rings...rough play...breathplay.**

**Will probably be a two shot...working on next chapter already :)**

The soft hissing laughter was the first thing that entered Harry's disoriented mind, long drawn out syllables filled his thoughts and brought him back into his body.

_Shit! Voldemort_

As if the snake faced bastard had read his thought, which considered was a possibility, Voldemort hissed with barely contained mirth. A cool hand stroked Harry's brow in a tender way sending a shudder through his body.

"Ahh Mr Potter," there was a dramatic pause and Harry almost told him to just get on the Aveda Kadevra," I see you have decided to join us."

Harry's body caught up with awakening mind and the cold metal encasing his wrists informed him that he was restrained. A momentary flash of panic filled his chest and he took a slow breath to calm his thundering heart. Almost afraid to open his eyes, Harry cautiously took in the room surrounding him, his glasses thankfully on his face. The disorientation wearing off and he looked at the somewhat smiling face of his arch enemy. Red eyes assessing him and Harry steeled himself for whatever was coming, his heart becoming chilled at the possibilities that raced through his mind. A flash of blond hair alerted Harry to Lucius Malfoy's presence, the haughty blond sneering in his usual arrogant way.

_Wanker_

Voldemort threw back his head and laughed, catching Harry by surprise. Loud and raucous, the laughter filled the room and Lucius frowned at the strange behaviour of his master. Voldemort seemed to compose himself, flashing vivid red eyes at his right hand man who cowered at the look, Harry almost smirked but the cool bite of steel broke the imagined camaraderie. Realising that he was suspended standing, he wiggled his toes, barely brushing the floor and the uncomfortable ache that now made its presence known in his shoulders told him he had been in this position for a while.

"Now…my dear Harry," Voldemort's voice washed over him and he couldn't help but look into the shining eyes, "I think that we should become better acquainted."

Those spoken words were devoid of any malice yet Harry's breath stuck in his throat and he struggled to swallow the lump that had formed. Inquisitive eyes watched for any reaction and Harry forced himself to meet the gaze, the stare seeming to pierce his soul. A brief strange expression crossed Voldemorts' face, his eyes suddenly unsure and surprised.

_What does he see?_

Harry tried to follow his own train of thought, looking for any inkling to what the Dark lord may have garnered from staring into his eyes. His ruby eyed nemesis shivered and shook his head slightly as if trying to clear his own thoughts, turning to regard Lucius in a cool manner.

"So Lucius," he practically purred the name and the blond preened under the seductive tone, Harry's brain froze as he realised that he thought that Voldemort sounded seductive, "What have you brought me…by way of convincing Mr Potter that surrender is the only option?"

Lucius' stormy grey eyes lit up and he gestured to the table with elegant flourish, almost like the magicians glamorous assistant revealing the next trick. A bizarre image filled Harry's mind and for a second he wondered if he finally cracked under the pressure, in his minds eyes shining brightly was the image of Lucius in a slinky silver dress. Voldemort froze and whirled to look at Harry, leaving him in no doubt now that the man could read his thoughts. A Snapelike arch of his eyebrow and mirth in the blood red eyes, Voldemort offered a sly smile. Like a private joke shared between friends, Voldemorts' face revealed that he was amused by Harry's wild thoughts.

"My…my Harry…ssssuch ssstrange ideasss." the parseltongue hiss flowed from Voldemort's mouth and caressed Harry's' skin. Reminding him of a secret he had not even revealed to his closest friends, parseltongue turned him on, blushing furiously Harry lowered his gaze. Mortification raged through his body and he thought back to how he ended up in this predicament.

**Flashback**

"**Yeah well…you can just…I don't know …piss off…that's it piss off!" Harry shouted and stormed toward the forbidden forest. Ron's words echoing in his head and his blood boiled as he stomped nosily.**

_**Why shouldn't I have a life!**_

**Ron's voice echoed in his brain and he shook his head as if trying to dislodge the train of thought.**

"_**Harry, with the war you can't risk getting caught."**_

**Hating the words but knowing in his heart that his red headed friend was right, Harry found himself standing on the edge of the forest, the eerie night sky illuminating the depths within. His green eyes scanning and feeling strangely drawn into the hidden recesses.**

"**Maybe I am addicted to danger?" Harry mused as he crossed the threshold between safe and deadly, heart hammering in his chest but something seemed to be calling him to follow.**

_**Is that why I keep having such strange dreams?**_

**Harry stopped for a moment, looking up at the tree obscured night and let out a small sigh. Mentally berating himself for not having the nerve to talk to his friends about his dreams and the yearnings he had felt lately. Aware that all of his friend felt the pressure and longings of being nearly seventeen, sex on everyone's minds.**

_**After all its only natural…we all think about sex.**_

"**Yeah…like my friends dream about men and snakes." Harry muttered and stormed further into the forest. His mind full of the debauched pleasure that invaded his dreams, a faceless man touching him and whispering filthy things into his ears, a large snake undulating against him as the hissing parseltongue uttered words drifted over his writhing body.**

**The night was ominously quiet and Harry was fascinated by the plume of his breath that fanned out before him on every exhale. Frozen to the stop as a twigged snapped behind him, his last thought was how could he be so stupid before complete darkness overtook him.**

**End of flashback**

Silence reigned in the room, not even a ticking of an ominous clock there to break it. Slowly ,Harry lifted his eyes to stare into glowing orbs, Lucius standing behind, watching with confusion. Harry broke the stare and looked at the instruments that adorned the table, heart beating faster at the sight. Several floggers made from leather lined the table, needles shining in the torchlight of the dungeon, a strange plastic cage like device and other phallic shaped objects littered the table. The lump in his throat bigger as he recognised some of the objects.

_Oh god…they're nipple clamps…is that a chastity cage…oh fuck that's a dildo._

Voldemort and Lucius watched as Harry realised what they intended to do to him, panic washed over and Lucius smirked as he struggled with the cuffs.

"Lucius…you may go." Voldemort softly spoke but the tone brooked no argument, for a moment it appeared that the blond was about to say something but he must have thought better of it, closing his thinned lips and nodding to Voldemort before skulking from the room.

"Now…we can discussss thossse sssstrange ideassss." Voldemort whispered as he stalked towards Harry.

The air in the room seemed to change suddenly charged with a strange kind of energy, Harry's heart was beating wildly in his chest and his traitorous cock perked up at the rush of blood. The heady scent of arousal permeated the room and Voldemort froze on the spot, his face bewildered and his red eyes looked down to take in the sight of Harry's rapidly firming shaft. A look of triumphant knowledge flashed within the red depths and Harry opened his mouth to speak, clamping his lips back together when he realised that there was nothing that he could say to diffuse his humiliation. Instead he closed his eyes and prayed for either rescue or immediate death, a soft hissing chuckle reached his ears and he slowly and with great reluctance opened his eyes to look at his nemesis.

"My My Mr Potter, what a turn of eventssss." there was a hint of amusement in the tone but also something else, something that Harry couldn't quite identify.

Warm breath washed over his face as Voldemort inched even closer, the red eyes almost hypnotising as he looked at him. Harry felt a strange urge to lick his lips and blushed at the thought, a sly smile twitched the corners of Voldemort's lips. Thin lips moved closer almost close enough to touch his, suddenly moving away and Harry mentally berated himself for feeling the brief sting of disappointment.

_What's happening to me?_

_Drugs? that's it he must have drugged me!_

"You bastard!" Harry shouted, his indignation sharpening his tone and Voldemort hitched an eyebrow sparking Harry's outrage even more, "You fucking drugged me… you sick fuck!" narrow fingers suddenly clenched his throat ending his tirade and Harry gasped at the sensation.

Struggling to breath as the pressure against his windpipe increased minutely, glowing red eyes fixed on his and Harry wheezed, struggling against the chains holding him in place. The clinking melodic and haunting as Harry felt his pulse racing and his heart hammering in his chest, Voldemort pressed harder and his thumb rubbed his Adam's apple in what almost felt like a tender gesture. Harry's vision began to grey and his mouth filled with saliva, spilled its contents. The warm liquid running down his chin and Harry whimpered as Voldemort shocked him by lapping at the spit and trailing his tongue along Harry's chin. A satisfied hiss echoing in the dungeon and Harry's allowed the darkness to overcome him, the last thought in his mind.

_Kiss me_

_**Fingers grasped his skin, hard and biting, Harry found himself allowing the dream to take hold. Sense memory overwhelming him, remnants of past pleasurable dreams invading his mind. Lips pressed to his and a tongue lapped against his lazily. Harry relaxed into the kiss, comfortable with the way the fantasy would play out, heart beating faster at the prospect of what would come next.**_

"_**Be mine…my little slut." hissed words, indiscernible to anyone else but forming perfectly in Harry's mind, gasped and begging acceptance on his lips.**_

_**Sharp bites peppered his flesh and Harry let out a soft moan as the harsher bites followed the almost loving nips. The hard hands gripped him , digging into the tender flesh on the inside of his thighs, Harry automatically spread them and his cock firmed to the point of pain.**_

"_**Touch me…please….please Master." a soft pleased chuckle his only response, the fingers abruptly removed and Harry whimpered with disappointment.**_

His own rasping breath the first thing he heard as he slipped back into the conscious world. Harry shivered and moaned at the combined feeling of the cool dungeon air chilling his naked skin and his raw throat burning as he swallowed.

_I'm naked!_

Frightened to open his eyes and panic rising rapidly, he opened his fevered green eyes to take in the room. The ceiling was the first sight to greet him, struggling against his restraints and realising that he was now chained at the hands and feet in a reclining position. Sharp nails scored along the flesh of his arms and he twisted his head to take in the smiling vision of his red eyed tormentor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all...sorry its been awhile...work and life mad at the moment.**

**Warnings... m/m slash...you know me...sex..sex...sex! ;)**

Breath stuck in his torn throat at the vision, Voldemort stood before him having discarded his heavy robes, a soft black linen shirt and dark trousers, the effect almost casual and Harry almost laughed at the absurd thoughts that appeared in his mind. The image of a casual Dark Lord sprawled out and watching muggle movies in his minds eyes, a soft laugh pulled him from his muddled imagination. Red eyes perused him with clear mirth radiating from the scarlet depths.

"Such bizarre thoughts," he looked harder at Harry as if trying to garner some explanation, "You are an enigma to me, Harry." The last word almost whispered and Harry's heart leapt unexpectedly in his chest at hearing his name uttered in soft, breathy tones. Red eyes widened at the thoughts bombarding Harry, that voice uttering his name in a sex filled tone, the Dark Lord staggered back and nearly stumbled. A soft red tinge graced Voldemort's stunned face and Harry momentarily felt a bizarre kind of victory over his dark nemesis.

_Maybe I should show him exactly what goes on in my mind?_

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on a memory, heart racing loudly in his ears and face flaming but determined to relish in the almost perverse enjoyment at Voldemort's surprise.

**The grounds of Hogwarts were misty and cool in the early evening, Harry slowly walked alone, feeling a strange kind of melancholy. A feeling that lately seemed to be at the forefront of Harry's mind. A crushing feeling of being the only person in the world. Walking faster as if he could outrun what nestled deep in his heart, Harry took comfort from the solid thumping sound of his feet echoing on the ground. His heart being to thunder in his chest not at the quickening pace but the bone crushing loneliness building inside of him. A soft moan reached his ears and he froze to the spot, heart skipping and mouth suddenly dry. Harry could feel his pulse beating loudly in his ears as he strained to listen to the darkening night. The cry echoed again, soft and filled with pain, Harry immediately picked up his pace again and ran towards the direction. Harry's body tensing as he prepared to fight the unseen foe. A noise, fainter this time emerged from the edge of the treeline and Harry slowed to approach with some type of stealth, his green eyes adjusting to the gloom.**

"**Please." The plea uttered in unmistakeable male tones was breathy and low, Harry found his cock twitching at the voice. The sensation intensified at the rich throaty laugh that answered the whispered plea. Rushing still headlong into a situation that he knew in the back of his mind was not dangerous but sexual, heart pounding to the point of pain as his eyes adjusted to the moon lights eerie glow. Slowly, two figures appeared in the periphery of his vision and his heart almost stopped when he took in the sight of naked flesh, creamy white skin almost luminescent. Severus Snape stood in all his naked glory and Harry couldn't catch his breath, his green eyes wide with fear, shock and scarily a small amount of interest. The potion master's cock rigid and huge as it bobbed in the wind. Harry's eyes finally broke away from the hypnotic sight of the turgid length and nearly staggered backwards as Draco Malfoy came into view, the ivory skinned teen bent over, naked from the waist down.**

**THWACK THWACK THWACK!**

**Harry flinched at the sound of the potion masters hand connecting sharply with the younger man's buttock, tensing himself as if imagining the blows against his own smooth cheeks. Draco moaned pitifully but made no moves to escape the man's clutches instead wiggling his pert cheeks in a strangely provocative gesture, Harry could see the smile on the stoic man's face and he gasped at the realisation that this was completely consensual. Thrown by the implications of the game being played between the two men.**

_**How long have they been fucking each other?**_

**Just the unspoken word filling his head made his cock twitch with delight, heart thundering and palms suddenly sweaty. His body caught between the fight and flight response, one part desperate to run and the other perverse side determined to revel in the front row seat to the twisted show.**

"**More …please." Draco's need evident in the tone of his voice and Harry nearly swooned under the lusty desires that raced through his body.**

"**So eager…so wanton…such a good little cockslut." Severus' rich voice made Harry bite his bottom lip to hold in the need to call his own desires out.**

"**Yes…YES!" Draco wiggled and moved back, Harry reached down to palm his frantic cock, the organ dripping pre-come freely against the restricting material of his trousers. Severus moved forward and without preamble buried himself inside the eager teen to the hilt in one fluid move, both men grunting out their appreciation at the sensation. Neither moved, soft whimpers the only sound in the now eerily silent forest. Harry watched as Severus softly stroked Draco's trembling flank, the touch a gentle caress. The vision of a gentle Snape was more shocking than the scene before him, stunned as Snape brought his hand down on the smooth alabaster skin in a series of biting slaps. Draco writhed under the onslaught and Snape's thin lips parted to allow an animalistic grunt spill into the night.**

"**Please…please more." The soft breathy whisper sounded nothing like the normally haughty tones of the arrogant blond, Harry almost whimpered aloud at the need that filled Draco's voice.**

**The sound of skin against skin increased in frequency and intensity, Snape's hips snapping back and forth in a frantic rhythm. Harry palmed his twitching cock, pressing hard against the dripping head. The gathering fluid soaking through the material, the scent of his own arousal invading his nostrils and he prayed that the potion master couldn't sense him.**

"**You want more….my little dragon?" Snape ran a single finger down Draco's arched spine and the blond almost purred under the attention, "You will always be mine…. No one can make you come like I can." He punctuated his words with deep, hard thrust and Draco screamed his pleasure into the cool night air.**

**Harry could no longer resist the urge and with shaking fingers he revealed his rigid cock to the chilled fresh air, the night air caressing him and Harry bit his lip to hold in the appreciative moan. A rivulet of pre-come running along the length and Harry followed the steady stream with shaking fingers. The slickness coating the digits as they wrapped around the base becoming the familiar stroke to and fro that Harry experienced in the privacy of his bed at night.**

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort's voice was high and breathless.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he was bombarded with a myriad of thoughts and feelings. His physical presence coming back into itself, the cool air on his heated naked skin and the cuffs chafing his wrists. Gasping breaths filled the room and for a moment Harry thought it was his own need for air that reached his ears, realising that in fact it was the Dark Lord that seemed to struggling to get himself back under control. Possessed by a narcissistic need , Harry took a breath and opened his mouth, the syllables strange on his lips and his own hissing tongue echoed loudly. Voldemort stopped breathing and his eyes drifted closed at the words, Harry smiled.

"You want that…don't you?" an involuntary twitch of Voldemort's head his answer, feeling bolder Harry continued, "Caressing firm young flesh…feeling the skin beneath your fingers…the sharp bite of your hand against abused flesh…sinking into the tight addictive heat?" a hissed moan made Harry's hips thrust up, his unfettered erection splashing his abdomen with pre-come. Voldemort took a step forward, his red eyes glazed as he looked down at Harry in all his naked glory. Heart threatening to burst from his chest, Harry took a breath and driven with a perverse desire he continued unafraid of the consequences.

"Mmmm feeling the thrill of a body opening up to you…your hard cock sliding deep inside." Harry had to stop to swallow the lump that had formed in his own throat, his own body drawn tight with the unfolding development. His cock beyond hard and gathering his courage to continue, he fixed his eyes on Voldemort's "You crave it….don't you?...yes…feeling yourself sinking into the tight heat." Harry let out a low whimper at his own words.

The heat in the room seemed to increase, the smell of Harry's arousal permeated the air and Voldemort took a deep shaking breath and Harry licked his lips. Slowly, the Dark Lord stalked towards him, eyes still glazed and clearly still under the lure of the parseltongue. Clearly under the beguiling spell of Harry's hissed words Voldemort climbed onto the table, Harry whimpered at the feeling of the soft linen fabric of the Dark Lord's trouser brushing against his fevered skin, bucking up involuntarily and hissing a serpentine yes. A deep low moan resonating in Voldemort's throat and his tongue slipped out to lick dry lips, Harry's eyes fixed on the movement.

_Fuck…kiss me…kiss me…kiss me!_

The words spilling out into the open air and the Dark Lord took a deep breath as Harry's innermost desire burst forth, the syllables brimming with barely contained lust. A clatter echoed in the room, Harry's eye catching the shocking vision of Voldemort's wand falling to the table, positioned next to Harry's restrained hands. Harry allowed his fingertips to caress the wooden staff, feeling the power flow into his body and his skin almost crackled as the magic washed over him. Curling his fingers around the tip of the wand and whispering a spell to loosen the cuffs, not releasing himself but making it possible to pull his hands free if he desired. The spell over Voldemort seeming to break as Harry used his wand, obviously sensing a shift in his magic. Red angry eyes gazed into Harry's wide one, suddenly at a stand-off. Both afraid to move, scarlet orbs flickering back and forth between Harrys' face and Harry's finger wrapped around his wand. Heart in his mouth, Harry knew that he could mutter the killing curse and end the war right at that moment. Voldemort clenched his jaw and opened his mouth to speak, jaw clicking shut as Harry spoke in a calm tone filled with a confidence he did not feel, a hint of authority. Driven by a selfish desire and knowing that he could possibly be sealing his own fate, Harry opened his mouth and spoke.

"Fuck me."

Voldemort's eyes widened and he appeared confused by the order, harry took his momentary bewilderment to whisper a spell to release his feet. Shocking the Dark Lord further as he wrapped his legs around him and pulled him to rest on top of his naked body. Harry moaned aloud at the feel of the heavy masculine weight now draped across his body.

"Fuck me!" Harry repeated and Voldemort gasped. Harry's nemesis taking a second to compose himself and his voice filled with its typical malevolence, Voldemort looked into Harry's eyes and replied.

"With pleasure Mr Potter." Leaning down and slamming his lips to Harry's smiling ones, bestowing a toe-curling fiery kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait and i hope that you enjoy ;)**

**Last chapter...warnings...the usual lol**

Cruel narrow lips so capable of evil took Harry's breath away and his heart almost stopped at the sensation, heat consuming every nerve ending. A hot tongue lapped across his lips and Harry was powerless to resist the desire that coursed through his body, leading a direct line to his cock that was diamond hard and now freely spilling pre-come along Voldemort's trousers. Feeling the smile against his lips, hooded red eyes sparkled with fire and Harry bristled under the knowledge that the Dark Lord had assumed some silent victory over him. Nipping sharply at the thin lips and revelling in the pained hitch in Voldemort's breath, Harry thrust his tongue deep into his mouth. Swallowing any argument and mapping the hot mouth pressed against his, the red eyes fluttering shut as Voldemort reluctantly surrendered to Harry's ministrations. The effect immediate to Harry, moaning as the lust brimming beneath the surface seemed to burst forth. Power, hot and heart stopping crackling in the room, Harry's skin alive with need as he deepened the kiss, two tongues duelling wetly.

"Need….oh fuck." Harry muttered into the kiss, thrusting his hips and pressing his heavy erection into Voldemort's groin an answering hardness there. The kiss froze, red wide eyes staring down and a look of some sort of fear filled the red orbs.

_Scared ….scared to want this…. Scared of me?_

A soft smirk turned the corners of Harry's mouth, anger in the crimson depths as Voldemort tried to pull away. Harry anticipated this, wrapping his Quidditch toned thighs tighter around the struggling man's waist and lapped eagerly at the spluttering lips. Voldemort turned his face away but Harry persisted, tightening his hold around him and kissed along his jawline, soft little licks interspersing the kisses. Feeling the tension fading, Voldemort pressing down heavily as he relaxed and Harry felt him turn towards him, hard lips crushing against his. The internal struggle still brewing between them and neither was ready to surrender completely to the other. Nimble fingers reached up to clasp Harry's throat and his breath stuck in his chest as Voldemort minutely tightened his grip. Pulse rushing in his ears but Harry merely thrust his tongue slickly alongside the Dark Lords and he responded, his grip pushing harder. Harry allowed the feeling of light headedness to caress him, lapping at those almost smiling lips and rubbing deliciously up and down. His cock leaving a trail along the elegantly tailored trousers of the older man. Voldemort pulled back from the kiss and Harry was memorised by the sight of his spit shining on his enemies' mouth. Bewildered eyes taking in the debauched sight of him writhing and gurgling as he struggled to breath.

"My, my Harry….so delicious," he rubbed his thumb against Harry's windpipe and felt his breath hitch more, "You could come just from this…couldn't you?" Harry stared deeply into those vivid eyes and hoped that he conveyed the answer in his gasps, "Show me." Voldemort whispered his voice breathy and filled with desire.

Harry felt the grasp increase slightly and he fell apart, hips thrusting up as he silently screamed. Hot splashes of come began raining down on his fevered skin. Voldemort moaned and released the grip, slamming his lips down onto Harry before he could take a breath, breathing in his screams of completion. Harry's vision greyed as his body begged for air, his cock still spilling lushly and his hips rubbed along the material, smearing and decorating the Dark Lord with his release. The world falling away and Harry wondered in a sort of faraway voice why he wasn't scared. Heart skipping and stuttering, cool air suddenly was filling his starved lungs and he thought for a moment that he felt fingers softly caressing his tender neck. The moment fleeting and he took huge lungful of sweet clean air, slowly coming back to himself. Every muscle trembling from his orgasm, Harry opened his eyes and looked straight into a heated gaze. Voldemort looked down taking in the sight of Harry's heaving chest, his come painting his skin and Harry felt the heat in the room increase. As if possessed, the scarlet eyed man reached to touch Harry's flesh, a soft moan slipping from Harry's lips as a fingertip travelled through his come and smeared it into his skin.

_Oh god!_

Finding it hard to take a breath, Harry desperately willed his body not to shake under the slightly nervous touch of the man. Red eyes became slits as his touch became firmer and more assured, harry bit his bottom lip to hold in the whimper that threatened to escape. A fierce need building beneath Harry's chest and his heart started to thunder, his cock firming even though he thought it was spent. Harry nearly swallowed his own tongue as Voldemort leant forward to lick a path through his cooling come, a sly satisfied smile on his lips as he pulled away. Lavishly licking his lips and humming his appreciation at the taste of the young teen. A hitched expletive falling from Harry's mouth and the older man's shoulders shook with a soft laugh, leaning forward again and licking up the remaining essence. Harry felt like he might explode with need, shocked at the heavenly feeling of Voldemort's tongue tasting his skin. He was tingling from top to toe and his now rigid cock straining to reach Voldemort's questing tongue. The need to beg on his lips but Harry took a calming breath, determined to take control back of the situation.

"Suck my cock!" the order was full of hissed syllables and Voldemort became still, a soft exhale of air across Harry's skin informing him of the man's excitement. "Come on," Harry lifted his hips in a vulgar gesture, his cock slapping loudly against his stomach, "Suck it!"

Silence, Voldemort's face was turned away from Harry and he worried for a second if he had pushed him too far. Shuddering as he felt a tentative lick across the dripping head of his shaft, Voldemort pulling back for a moment before diving back in and swallowing around the head. Unable to think, Harry wallowed in the sensation of a hot mouth sucking his cock deeper and deeper on every downward movement. Harry was so lost in pleasure that he missed the narrow fingers reaching beneath his balls and gently nudging his virgin pucker. Harry moaned as the soft fingertip swiped past the guardian ring of muscle the second time. His rock hard cock steadily dripping pre-come onto Voldemort's exploring tongue and Harry couldn't decide whether thrusting deeper into that warm mouth or pushing down on the teasing finger was more tantalising. Voldemort appeared to make the decision easier for him, pushing his head further down, his tongue always active and Harry's cock hit the back of his throat as Voldemort pushed his exploring finger past the ring of muscle. A burning pain rocketed through Harry's body making him arch his back, his cock sliding deeper and the subsequent gagging made Harry shout out his enjoyment.

"Fuck…yes…take it all!" part of his brain cringing with embarrassment at the filth leaping from his lips but too caught up in the need, the burning sensation still present and Harry tried to relax around the intrusion. Harry heard slurping and wet sounds emerging from Voldemort's mouth as he sucked harder, appearing to revel in the rougher treatment. Harry gripped the cuffs, resisting the urge to pull his hands free and force his cock further into the man's throat. With that eerie sixth sense, Voldemort pushed his own head down further and gagged, Harry almost came as his cock slipped down the gasping man's throat. Thrusting up and fucking the Dark Lords mouth with sure and steady strokes, Harry was overwhelmed by the power he felt flowing through his veins. The slim finger curling inside Harry and making him see stars, thinking for a second that he had come. Harry looked down to see a smile on the stretched lips on his soon to be lover, bucking up and hitting the back of his smirking throat meeting that smile with one of his own.

"You want to be inside me?" Harry hissed, his words causing an involuntary shudder to course through Voldemort's body. The questing finger was joined by another and Harry hissed with pain this time, the Dark Lord pulled off his cock with a soft pop and murmured a few words. A strange rolling feeling ran through Harry's lower regions, his passage becoming lubricated and more relaxed. The two nimble fingers thrusting in and out with increasing speed, Harry thrusting up and Voldemort lapped energetically at his drooling slit.

"Shall I take you?" the hissing voice almost crooning with seduction and his lips were brushing lightly against Harry's straining cock, "Fill you so deeply…make you scream for me?"

"Yes…I want," Harry hesitated for a brief second, his mind a myriad of thoughts and feeling. An internal war being fought between his body and his emotions.

_Do I want this? Do I want him?_

Mind and body at war, Harry closed his eyes and allowed the sensations bombarding his body to calm, acceptance overriding all other emotions and the tension left his body. His eyesfluttered open and took in the deep look of lust sparking in those red eyes.

"I want you." Harry whispered and the spark of desire burst into a supernova of need, Voldemort surged up kissing Harry with a bruising intensity. Those pleasure giving fingers fucking Harry with hard and fast strokes, two became three and Harry keened under the onslaught of excitement. The rough kiss stealing Harry's breath and Voldemort's tongue mapped the coral of Harry's whimpering mouth.

_Naked…I want him naked._

Skin tingling as magic washed over him and Voldemort moaned loudly as his clothes disappeared, Harry was stunned at his own display of wandless magic. His mind distracted from the implications of his newly discovered power as a long hot cock rubbed against his hip. Looking down to take in the image, pink and long with a deep dusky head, Voldemort's cock looked mouth-watering to Harry. With a move that surprised even himself, Harry pulled his wrists free of the cuffs and flipped them over. Moving swiftly down Voldemort's shocked body, stopping quickly to place a kiss here and there as he moved towards his prize. The Dark Lord's cock standing proudly and before Voldemort even had a chance to take a breath Harry gathered the courage and wrapped his lips around it. Salt and a hint of bitterness coating Harry's tongue as he lapped at the swollen head, soft little exhales of breath echoing in the chamber. Harry could feel the tremors spreading through Voldemort's body as he resisted the urge to moan loudly, a silent challenge issued to Harry. A challenge that Harry eagerly accepted, need to hear the man beneath him come undone with lust and desire. Pulling back till the tip was resting gently against his lips, a soft kiss bestowed before plunging back down the head hitting the back of his throat and testing his gag reflex. Feeling disappointed when no noise emerged from those thin lips, a deeper exhale but no moan. Twisting and turning his tongue along the shaft, determined to draw a heartfelt moan from the shaking man. Harry smiled to himself as Voldemort's breath hitched in his chest. Harry pulled back, a slick pop loud in the room and he pressed his tongue to the leaking slit before speaking in those seductive hissing tones.

"You taste simply delicious…I want you to scream for me." Voldemort's eyes closed and Harry couldn't help the feeling of triumph as the normally controlled man let a cry escape. Rewarding the man for vocalising his enjoyment by sucking the head and dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit. A harsh moan spilled from Voldemort's lips accompanied by a burst of fluid and Harry drank it down, the pre-come running freely down his throat. Reluctantly pulling away, ignoring the moan of disappointment and he moved slowly up the whimpering man. Harry licked the hardened nipples before reaching the parted lips and kissing his breath away. Distracting Voldemort as he reached down to slick the rampant cock with the rivulets of pre-come and lining up his twitching entrance.

_Oh god…I'm about to give myself to him…my first time._

The red hooded eyes snapped open at Harry's thought and he murmured against Harry's lips. Voldemort was clearly stunned at the revelation of Harry's virginity. Harry nudged back and gasped as the head of Voldemort's cock pushed through the ring of muscle. Harry bit the Dark Lord's lip as he hissed at the pain, taking a breath and sliding further down the turgid prick.

_Its hurts… oh oh he's inside me._

The burning pain fading at the realisation that Voldemort was now lodged inside him, breaking the kiss and looking deep in those red orbs. Fingers grasped his hair and pulled him back into the kiss, Harry moaned as he pushed up, his cock breaching deeper. The stretched feeling overwhelming and Harry felt like he was being split in two. Neither man moved, both of them frightened to break the moment. Duelling tongue lapped lazily against each other and Harry slowly relaxed, Voldemort's cock twitched inside him. Harry almost screamed as it pressed against something that made him see stars, bright lights bursting behind Harry's eyes.

"Please…fuck me…fuck me." Harry whimpered and arched his back.

Voldemort pulled out and thrust back in, burying his cock to the hilt in one fluid movement. The tranquil moment shattered as he repeated the move and Harry was lost, consumed by the pleasure pain rushing through his body. Hot streaks of mind melting carnality exploded in every fibre of his being, fighting to catch his breath. Voldemort bit hard at his bottom lip, the sweet metallic taste of blood filling Harry's mouth, the taste chased by the agile tongue. Deep thrash thrust plundering his clenching passage and Harry loved every second of his defilement. Pure unadulterated need driving him to push down, his entrance spasming at the rough treatment. The pain rather than decreasing his need, merely multiplied it and Harry fucked himself on the long shaft. His own cock slapping obscenely against his toned stomach with every downward thrust. He reached down to stroke himself only to have his hand slapped away sharply. Deep crimson eyes glaring at him as narrow fingers caressed his heated length, a sly smile gracing his features and Harry keened as he felt a cool metal encasement cut off the blood flow to his cock. The cock ring shining in the torchlight and he looked down to smiling eyes.

"You'll come when I allow you." The words were punctuated by a hard lunge upwards, Harry's back bowed under the onslaught and he gasped. Harry closed his eyes and rode that pleasure giving shaft faster .

"Yes..yes." Voldemort's words were strained and breathy.

The only sound in the room was the slap of skin against skin and soft moans of pleasure. Harry felt his desire building inside him, the need to come growing and growing even with the cock ring, He involuntarily tightened around Voldemort's cock and the man grabbed his hips, his thrust speeding up.

_Yes… yes…use me to come….come in me._

Voldemort tensed and Harry looked deep into his eyes, the need shining brightly in the red gaze. Knowing that he could hear his thoughts, harry clenched around him again.

_Give it to me…fill me up…oh fuck…please!_

Heat, incredible heat filled Harry from the inside and Voldemort shouted out as he came within Harry's shaking body. The feeling of the hot come coating his tender insides made Harry's balls ache and tingle.

"Please…please." He begged and for a moment he thought that Voldemort would not allow his release. Almost sobbing with relief as the cool metal and the pressure disappeared. A sharp thrust upwards from the older man's still hard cock and Harry's world went supernova. His body shaking and his back arched back, his orgasm intense and bordering on painful. Mind shutting down and pleasure consuming him, his cock spilling copious amounts over the Dark Lord's heaving chest. His vision swam and Harry felt the world going black, white spots in front of his eyes as he slumped forward. Soft laughter and strangely gentle touches the last thing he heard and felt before he lost consciousness.

Cool air washing over him as the world came back into focus, confused at the vision of the starry night sky above him. Dewy grass beneath his body and Harry ran his fingers through it, confirming it was real. Sitting up gingerly and looking down at himself, surprised to find himself fully dressed. The shadow of Hogwarts behind him and the edge of the forbidden forest in front of him.

_Did I dream it all?_

A sharp pain running up his spine as he slowly stood up and he tensed up, his passage tender and sore. Heart frozen and breath stuck in his chest as he struggled to think straight. A rustling noise echoing loudly as he reached around to rub his aching back, a piece of paper sticking out his pocket. Elegant writing across the page and Harry found his heart racing at the words.

**Harry,**

**I must admit that I am wonderfully surprised at the recent twist of fate that has befallen me. My lovely Harry…how delicious you are.**

**I trust that our meeting will remain a secret…a very special secret between new friends?**

**I hope that you like my gift.**

Harry felt a strange shifting against his chest, reaching with shaking fingers to reveal a snake pendent with shining red eyes hanging around his neck.

**Should you find yourself possessed with the desire to converse with a fellow snake again then simply stroke the snake three times and say 'come to me' in its mother tongue. You know how to speak to snakes, don't you?**

**Until next time,**

**Your slippery serpent.**

Harry found himself smiling, a soft secret smile. As he walked slowly back to the castle he had a spring in his step and a feeling that things were going to be very different from now on.


End file.
